


【Thurorm】月圆之夜

by orika_yurai



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orika_yurai/pseuds/orika_yurai
Summary: Summary :狼王亚瑟x精灵王奥姆精灵是传说中的种族，曾是世界上最负地位的族群，但大部分都认为他们已经在先前的大战中灭亡，事实是先王亚特兰带领着剩下的族人逃到世界树（类似封印圣地的存在？）树根，并设下结界隐居，新王国名为亚特兰蒂斯。精灵族不擅战斗但非常聪明，不仅精通魔法，科技也相当先进。在现任精灵王奥姆的统治下亚特兰蒂斯越发繁荣，奥姆也开始命族人外出探勘，想重新再造精灵国盛世。狼人是蛮族，强壮且好战，大部分的狼人残酷且冷血，族里发生内讧和篡*位是家常便饭，直到亚瑟称王，优秀的领导能力让整个狼群稳定。在一次朝世界树远征时意外发现了精灵族的尸体，循线找到了亚特兰蒂斯。野心勃勃的亚瑟本想一举攻下精灵国，直到看见王座上的奥姆，年轻的狼王决定立他为后。一些不重要和开车用的设定：每当打下一场胜仗时当代狼王就要刺上新的纹身，而狼群之所以服从亚瑟正是因为他身上的证明。一个狼人终生只会有一个伴侣，但他们生来就是性*爱好手，讨好并满足伴侣是他们的天赋，而满月是狼人力量最强和繁衍后代的时期。精灵族有着与生俱来的高傲，因此他们相当注重血统的纯正。但随着祖先移居到亚特兰蒂斯，演化的结果是只剩下纯血贵族还有翅膀，而且翅膀非常脆弱敏感。为了能顺利延续血脉，拥有纯正皇室血统的精灵即使是男性也能怀孕。





	【Thurorm】月圆之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 2019.04.02更新。修了一下这篇，希望让故事看起来更完整了，也许会有后续？谢谢各位的喜欢。

自从这群不速之客闯入亚特兰蒂斯究竟过去多久，而他们两个又怎么会发展成这种关系？奥姆盯着在自己眼前呼呼大睡的狼人想，一向缜密精明的精灵王也不清楚，与亚瑟共度的时间总是特别模糊。

几乎从出生的那一刻奥姆就明白他的人生没有能浪费的时间，他在翅膀还未长齐时就被上一任国王压着学习飞翔，在同龄的孩子在外玩乐时他得关在房里研究魔法，在成年登基的那一年他甚至创造出更坚固魔力结构更繁杂的结界——所以那个空有蛮力做事不经大脑的野种到底是怎么找到亚特兰蒂斯的！

奥姆郁闷的想，这是他煎熬的岁月里第二令他挫折的事，那么第一呢？是他口中的野种要立他为后。亚瑟•库瑞大概天生就是来克他的，而他也确实拿这只发育过头的狼人没辄，奥姆不禁怀疑精灵的古魔法是不是对没有脑子的生物无效。

他回想起那天，护卫队的将军断着一只手臂狼狈的摔在他的王座面前，他原来的未婚妻正躺在独臂的将军旁边一动不动，身上无一处不染上和她头发一样的血红，而罪魁祸首还提着一把正在淌血的巨刃朝着自己走来。

一头浑身刺满繁杂图腾的高大狼人。

精灵王不是没有反抗，虽然精灵不善于战斗但绝不是什么弱小可怜的种族，但谁知道那头狼人靠着蛮力没两下就挣脱开他的束缚魔法，最后自己被掐着下颚拽到对方眼前，在奥姆以为自己的脖子会被一口咬断的时候，狼人却低声笑了起来。

「哦、你这张脸要是刮花就可惜了」  
说着狼人移开他的食指，锋利厚实的指甲在精灵雪白的肌肤上划出一抹红。

他将精灵王的鲜血涂上两颊，舔了舔尖锐的犬齿，抚过精灵那头白金色的长发及垂在肩上鱼骨辩，狼人独有的金眸瞇成危险的竖瞳：

「做我的王后吧。」

 

 

——他就是頭色狼吧！

回忆完毕，奥姆愤愤的抓起身边的枕头狠狠砸向还在打呼的狼人。

「噢！」被强行从睡梦中叫醒的狼人揉了揉被打疼的鼻子。

「怎么了吗，奥咪？」狼人并没有生气，反而看着气呼呼的精灵自顾自的笑了起来。

精灵实在想不透，明明亚瑟确实是个优秀且能率领上千头的狼人的王，但却在自己面前总是没有任何防备，甚至给了奥姆好几次能了结他的机会。

「你就不怕我趁睡着时把你给杀了？」奥姆问。  
「不，你不会的。」亚瑟回答。  
他告诉精灵这是狼人的天性，我们一生只会有一个伴侣，信任且深爱他并不需要存在质疑的理由。

真是天真。奥姆想，他总有一天会让这头蠢狼在睡梦中死去。而精灵王还在用枕头实验这项可能性。

在随着与亚瑟共处的时间里，奥姆也慢慢被对方的热情与爱意感染，精灵那颗早就被燃尽冰冻起来的心被狼人渐渐融化。

虽然他们第一次见面是那么不堪，他对亚瑟的好感度能多低就多低。但出乎他的意料，好胜的狼王似乎不打算夺走他的王国，他不仅保留了奥姆的权力和王位，甚至还派出自己的狼人和精灵出外调查，在有了狼人强大的战力，调查队带回的死伤减少，资料量却更多。对奥姆来说，他的损失有一个将军和一个未婚妻（而且他们现在恢复的很好，利用治愈魔法让手臂重生不是什么难事，亚瑟甚至去向他们道歉了），他甚至有种亚特兰蒂斯是与狼人建交的错觉。  
而狼人对亚瑟的行为似乎也没有什么异议，反而替自己的王找到了伴侣感到高兴。

亚瑟也是个成功的王，他想。

精灵王大概也没有想到自己有一天会成为斯德哥尔摩患者。

 

傍晚时分，奥姆注意到了，今晚的狼嚎特别高亢，精灵王决定向狼王提出抗议：  
「你是不是该管管你的狼群，你们是集体发情了吗？」  
亚瑟挑起他一边的断眉。  
「我以为你知道？」而奥姆又注意到，狼王的眼神如同他们第一次见面时一样危险。

他勾起嘴角。

「今天是满月。」

 

\-----------------

精灵允许了，狼人简直要乐坏了。

亚瑟看着眼前正在小心翼翼剥自己衣服的奥姆，恨不得下一秒就扑上去把他吃抹干净，但他忍过好几个满月了，不差这一个。

精灵微凉的手掌贴上亚瑟胸前的纹身，虽然狼人总是衣不蔽体，但这是他第一次这么仔细端详这些图腾。

「这些是我的战绩。」亚瑟牵起奥姆的手亲暱的吻了吻他的指尖。

「一直想着等你愿意后，在心口多刺一个。」

「休想把我的脸刺上去。」他抿抿唇，把手抽了回来，但亚瑟注意到奥姆的视线落在自己的心口。

会让你喜欢的。狼人说。

 

亚瑟把奥姆放倒在床榻上，他的精灵白得像是北方的雪，却比南方的花要更美。他感觉到了对方的紧张，于是狼人又亲了亲他的唇。

他是第一次见到奥姆裸体，和总是赤着上身的亚瑟不同，奥姆总是将自己裹得紧紧的。  
出乎他的意料，奥姆并不是那种纤瘦的身材，他的肌肉线条很漂亮，胸肉和臀肉相当饱满柔软，胸前的小点因为紧张而挺立，看上去比亚瑟吃过的任何一餐都要美味。

他轻轻含住乳头嘬了一口，奥姆的眼眶立刻就湿润了，陌生的快感从胸前窜上，奥姆扯住亚瑟的头发想将他拉开，手却被亚瑟抓过让他搭在自己背上。

待亚瑟把两边的乳头舔咬得像成熟的樱桃后，他小心的将奥姆摆成跪姿。亚瑟拨开精灵丰润的臀丘，那娇嫩的穴口湿得像是事前准备好一样，还像是感受到来自狼人炙热的视线刺激敏感的一缩一缩，亚瑟看得口干舌燥，舔了舔唇二话不说把嘴贴上那未经人事的后穴。

狼人的体温偏高，而精灵却偏低，舌头舔上去的一瞬间奥姆不知道自己到底有没有尖叫出来，火热的舌头抚平了每一处皱褶，还不断往里面钻，而狼人还不满于此似的，故意发出吸吮的水声，粗糙的下唇摩擦着敏感的会阴，过多的快感逼得奥姆近乎崩溃。

当亚瑟终于用舌头抵上那处软肉的同时堵住了他前端的小孔，奥姆抽噎一声软了腰抖着腿被推上第一次干性高潮。

亚瑟温柔的吻着他的大腿内侧，小心的留下斑斑红痕和一圈一圈的齿痕把奥姆翻了个身，将硬得发疼的阴茎抵上他被舔化柔软的小穴，奥姆被它烫得咽呜，而狼人却不急着进入，他拨开奥姆那头漂亮的金发露出后颈的精灵符纹和腰窝那对精致脆弱的翅膀，这个姿势把所有弱点都毫无保留的暴露给亚瑟，奥姆害怕得把头埋进枕头里，连翅膀也缩得更紧些。

年轻的狼王甜蜜的笑了起来，吻了吻奥姆后颈的符纹和尖尖的精灵耳，耳朵上的坠饰随着动作叮呤作响。

「交给我吧，会让你舒服的。」

「…你不也是第一次吗。」

「我说过了，满足伴侣是雄性狼人的天性，小母狼。」

亚瑟抚上奥姆的翅膀，仔细感受丰沛的魔力在上面流动，硬挺的下身感觉到奥姆紧张的缩紧，亚瑟又换上舌头去舔，奥姆觉得自己的翅膀像是要烧起来，随着亚瑟每一次碰触就有一股电流通过，他的背脊发麻酸痒，布满魔力和神经的翅膀实在过于敏感，而亚瑟似乎还嫌不够，一手捏上奥姆粉嫩的乳头，拨弄那个细小的乳孔，满意的看着身下这个漂亮的精灵吐着舌头流口水的样子。

待又一次被玩弄到干性高潮后，奥姆彻底哭了出来，对于第一次而言连续的无精高潮实在太过了些，快感几乎将他的大脑烧干，而亚瑟则趁着奥姆高潮放松的瞬间进入他。高热的腔壁夹的亚瑟发出一声低吼，即使做足了扩张，但狼王傲人的尺寸对精灵还是太勉强些，他动得很慢，但每一下硕大的龟头都准确的撞在敏感的软肉上。高潮过两次的奥姆已经没了力气，只在狼人操到深处戳刺到那隐秘的腔口时无助的抽搐哭泣。

「你太棒了，奥咪…我的王后，我的小母狼…」亚瑟粗喘着，贴在奥姆的耳朵说，炙热的呼吸喷洒在他敏感的耳根，激起奥姆一次次的颤栗。

狼人轻轻舔走精灵眼角的泪珠，最后吻上他的嘴，吸吮轻咬他的舌尖，感受着精灵微弱的喘息，将他动听的呻吟一口一口吞下去。

「给我生个狼崽吧。我听说了，你能怀孕的对吗？」狼人随着一次深入，有些上翘的头部嵌进那个高热湿润的腔体，明显的感受到身下人一股痉挛。

「不…不、我不能！我不会生下混血野种的！」原本被操得乖巧温顺的精灵突然挣扎起来，试图往前爬却被一把捉住翅膀拖了回来，圆润的臀丘还挨了两道火辣辣的手印。

「不…求你了亚瑟…我不能怀孕的…」奥姆近乎绝望的哭了出来，他还没准备好这个，在他几乎将所有岁月都奉献给了亚特兰蒂斯，他爱他的王国胜过他自己。然后亚瑟出现了，他体会到爱与被爱的感觉，他让奥姆打破了亚特兰蒂斯一个又一个传统，但是为他诞下一个混血宝宝？他还没有想过。  
性爱的极乐让他害怕，他根本无法在亚瑟的掌控下思考或反抗，现在他真的就像头发情的母狼一样雌伏在狼王身下令他感到恐惧又羞耻。

亚瑟见状愧疚的将哭成一团的奥姆翻过来，亲了亲他泛红的鼻尖和额头上的符纹，待哭得一抽一抽的小精灵稍微冷静下来后狼人把头埋进奥姆的颈窝。

「听着奥咪，如果你真的不想生我不会勉强你的。」亚瑟贴着奥姆的脖颈磨蹭，毛茸茸的兽耳蹭得他有点痒。

「但我希望你不是因为亚特兰蒂斯。你要是为了诞下纯血王储拒绝我我会发疯的。」狼人的声音闷闷的，像是个要不到糖吃而赌气的孩子。  
「我真的爱你，我希望你也认为我是你唯一的伴侣。」

奥姆愣了半响，果然亚瑟•库瑞就是生来克他的，最后伸手捏了捏那对蹭得他发痒的毛耳朵：  
「…你真是头自私的狼，亚瑟。」

「噢，我一直都是。」

狼人吻了他的精灵。

 

 

想知道第三个让奥姆挫折的事是什么吗？

那就是他不知道狼人从成结到完成射精需要两个小时。

彻底昏过去之前奥姆想，如果他们的孩子要是长成一个有精灵翅膀的狼人或是一个有狼人尾巴的精灵他绝对会要亚瑟好看。

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 不仅随便又ooc的脑洞，原本脑的是有剧情有感情有车的小短篇，但我只会搞pwp所以很多东西都没写出来还特别粗糙，不过这篇瑟奥是相爱的哦，请大家自己意会一下…喜欢的话也请帮我按个kudo或留言给我，谢谢大家😘


End file.
